<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ловушка by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers), fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365898">Ловушка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers'>Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020'>fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У сильной веры есть и обратная сторона.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Драбблы/Мини G - Pg-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ловушка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета - <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/1718774">SpaceMutant</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Эй, отдай! — подскакивает Джейми, пытаясь вернуть нагло вырванную из рук тетрадь. Джек только усмехается и взлетает под самый потолок, задумчиво перелистывая страницы.<br/>
— У тебя получается всё лучше и лучше, — оценивает он, не глядя уворачиваясь от подушки. — Линии увереннее, ракурсы смелее, да и схожесть теперь никто бы не смог оспорить.<br/>
— Спасибо, — в руки Джейми возвращается тетрадь, но тут же прилетает посохом по макушке. — Эй, за что?!<br/>
— А потому что вместо рисунков ты должен быть занят домашним заданием. Да и смотри — тетрадь же испортил.<br/>
Джейми обиженно пыхтит, прижимая ту к груди, как величайшую драгоценность.<br/>
— Ты говоришь совсем как мои родители. Испортил и испортил, новую возьму.<br/>
— Джейми, — вздыхает Джек, явно готовясь сказать что-то из тех речей, от которых у Джейми уже уши вянут.<br/>
— Нет! Даже не пытайся, — возмущённо тыкает он пальцем Джеку в грудь. — Все только и твердят, что “Джейми, возьмись за ум, тебе же уже четырнадцать, пора подумать о будущем, а не о своих сказках, ты уже почти взрослый”. А я не хочу становиться взрослым! Я хочу продолжать верить в чудеса, а не думать о каком-то там будущем. По их мнению взрослый — это такой вечно скучный и серьёзный, который думает только о работе, деньгах, карьере и всём таком… скучном и серьёзном всём! Я не хочу быть таким! И не буду!<br/>
— Джейми, взросление — это просто часть жизни, — приземляется рядом на кровать Джек, взъерошивая ему волосы. — Но тебе не обязательно становиться скучным взрослым. Будь классным взрослым! Будь взрослым, который верит в чудеса, рисует сказочных героев, но при этом помнит о работе, деньгах и карьере.<br/>
Джек говорит что-то ещё, пытаясь убедить его, но Джейми уже и не слушает. Этот разговор повторяется не в первый раз, и постоянно он словно ходит по кругу.<br/>
Никто не хочет слушать Джейми!<br/>
Даже Джек!</p><p>— Я хочу быть как вы! — как-то признался он, надеясь, что Джек поможет и поддержит.<br/>
Но Джек только улыбнулся — криво и болезненно:<br/>
— Никто не спрашивал нас, хотели ли мы быть такими. Луноликий просто решил, что мы должны, — он отвернулся к окну, отводя взгляд. — Ты не знаешь, о чём просишь, Джейми, просто живи свою тихую, спокойную, человеческую жизнь.<br/>
Но Джейми не хотел этого.<br/>
Он знал, что взросление — это ловушка, так и мечтающая захлопнуть свои зазубренные дуги на его шее, ломая позвонки. Он не позволит!<br/>
— Ну же, — взывал он к Луноликому по ночам. — Ты же должен видеть, как сильно я хочу этого. Я же так верю, просто сделай меня Хранителем!<br/>
Но в ответ не было и единого слова.<br/>
Он будто вновь вернулся в то время, когда пытался дозваться до плюшевого кролика. И как и тогда — он не собирался сдаваться.</p><p>Выпроводив Джека, Джейми возвращается к столу, осторожно касаясь любимых карандашей, лежащих ровным рядом.<br/>
Когда поверх его руки падает лунный луч — он сначала даже не понимает.<br/>
“Джейми”, — зовёт голос в его голове.<br/>
Он смог дозваться до Луноликого!<br/>
Следующие несколько недель Джейми совсем забрасывает учёбу, но весь так и сияет — ему стоит большого труда не кричать Джеку, что скоро он станет совсем как они. Луноликий заговорил с ним, Луноликий продолжает говорить с ним!<br/>
Задавать вопросы, просто что-то рассказывать. И Джейми слушает, как давно уже никого не слушал — будущий Хранитель должен знать всё! Ну или хотя бы очень много.<br/>
“Ты всё ещё хочешь стать Хранителем?” — спрашивает его каждый вечер Луноликий, прежде чем попрощаться.<br/>
“Конечно, это всё, чего я хочу!” — уверенно отвечает Джейми каждый раз.<br/>
“Так много людей за мою жизнь хотели стать Хранителями”, — хрипло говорит однажды Луноликий. Джейми привычно затихает. — “Так много детей, вам, людям, даже представить такое множество невозможно. Но никто из них так и не смог”.<br/>
Джейми, не сдержавшись, фыркает.<br/>
Неудачники. Но с ним так не будет — Джейми знает, что он особенный. Он был последним ребёнком в мире, что продолжал верить в чудеса! Он первым увидел Джека! Он единственный, кто в четырнадцать всё ещё способен видеть сказочных существ!<br/>
Нет и малейшего шанса, что у него не получится.<br/>
— Хей, Джейми? Ты слушаешь? — щёлкает у него перед глазами Джек.<br/>
— Конечно, — уверенно врёт он.  — Просто немного задумался, продолжай.<br/>
Джек смотрит с подозрением, но рассказывает о том, как путешествовал на север и смог вдоволь порезвиться там, раз уж в этих широтах только ранняя осень.<br/>
“Скоро и я смогу!” — радостно заходится сердце у Джейми. — “Совсем скоро и я буду путешествовать по разным уголкам мира и играться там!”<br/>
Ещё совсем немного.</p><p>“Ты готов?” — спрашивает его Луноликий.<br/>
Джейми подскакивает с кровати и, натянув кроссовки, выскальзывает на улицу через окно. Луноликий ведёт его, лунный свет прокладывает путь — сегодня полнолуние, не скрытое никакими тучами на чистом осеннем небе.<br/>
Перед ним словно по волшебству — хотя почему словно, ведь именно по волшебству! — открываются двери в самое высокое здание города. Он пробирается на крышу, следуя зову. Здесь, без каких-то помех, Луноликий смотрит на него совсем близко, словно можно руку протянуть и дотронуться.<br/>
До небес можно дотронуться, до звёзд. Он сможет это уже завтра!<br/>
“Ты ведь уверен, что сможешь?”<br/>
— Конечно! — вслух кричит он, прямо в лицо Луноликого.<br/>
Ведь кто вообще смог бы, если не он? Он верит, верит! Значит, он сможет.<br/>
“Так прыгай”.<br/>
И он прыгает.<br/>
В глаза бьёт ветер, смазанными пятнами мимо пролетают окна, а Джейми летит.<br/>
“Глупый, самоуверенный, эгоистичный ребёнок”, — слышит он.<br/>
Земля всё ближе. Но ведь Луноликий не даст ему разбиться, так? Он же достоин как никто, с верой его силы он точно должен стать Хранителем. Он хочет этого!<br/>
За миг до столкновения он слишком отчётливо слышит, как с хрустом вокруг его шеи захлопывается ловушка — настоящая, а не та, что он считал ловушкой всё это время.<br/>
Может ли быть так, что его душило не взросление, а собственная слепая, эгоистичная вера?<br/>
А потом его шея ломается на самом деле. Как и весь он — лишь изломанное тело под холодным и безразличным светом далёкой Луны.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>